Eternity
by TheSwanOfWinterfell
Summary: With one look, Robb knew who he was meant to spend his life with, but it wasn't the person whom everybody expected it to be. Rated M for smut, violence and foul language. Robb/Jon (endgame). No real timeline and pretty much completely modernised. AU


Eternity

**With one look, Robb knew who he was meant to spend his life with, but it wasn't the person whom everybody expected it to be. Rated M for smut, violence and foul language. Robb/Jon (endgame). No real timeline, pretty much completely modernised. AU. **

Chapter 1- Bound To You

Catelyn and Eddard Stark had always had a clear plan for their oldest son, Robb. He was become betrothed to a woman of some other House to solidify their alliance with the Starks and give them a boost in their inevitable war against House Lannister. They had often informed Robb of their plans for him and he wasn't too happy about it. Ever since he was fourteen, Robb Stark knew he was different.

And he wasn't about to share his secret. Especially given the circumstances in which he discovered it…

* * *

*FLASHBACK*

It was a scorching hot day and Robb was practising some swordplay with Jon. Catelyn and Ned had been visiting Robert Baratheon at King's Landing and had taken Sansa, Arya and Bran with them to give them a lay of the land if they ever needed to go there. They had left Robb behind to take care of everything and Jon wasn't permitted to go. Robb felt bad for Jon, sure he wasn't 100% his brother, but he may as well have been. He was very close to Arya and Sansa and Bran looked up to him just as he looked up to Robb for inspiration. And Robb? Well, Robb felt entirely different about Jon to the rest of his House.

Every single time that he looked at the man, his brother, he felt something he had never felt before. A sort of tingling deep in his stomach. He had no idea what it was, but he wasn't sure he hated it.

He took every chance he could to see Jon, just to check if the feeling was exclusive to him. To his surprise, it indeed was. Something about Jon Snow made Robb Stark crumble. Something about the way his dark brown eyes bored into his when looked at each other. Something about the way that Jon's eyes twinkled when he smiled at everyone around him. Jon had this way of being so utterly compelling that everybody around him loved him. Including Robb.

Yes, Robb Stark was in love with Jon Snow.

Robb slashed at Jon playfully with his heavy sword, stepping forward and slightly twisting his arm, using the technique that Jon had shown him years ago. Jon parried his attempt and jabbed forward, trying to penetrate Robb's armoured stomach with the apex of his sword. Robb jumped backwards and charged at his brother, who saw the advance coming and stepped aside just in time to dodge his attempt. Robb spun and swished his sword at Jon's right sword hand. His nerve splayed and his sword clattered to the floor. As Jon contemplated retrieving it, Robb charged once more, dropping his sword to the floor as well. He had had enough. He had had enough of the way that Jon's hair fell in front of his face and the way he would flick his head in keeping with the direction of the wind to remove it. Enough of the way that Jon's muscles would flex as he charged. He tackled Jon to the floor, hands either side of his head.

"Damn it, Robb, you could've at least let me get my sword back in my hand before you win our duel." Jon laughed, knowing his brother could easily overpower him in a duel any day of the week.

"Shut up and close your eyes." Robb breathed, lowering his lips to press against Jon's. Lightly. Tenatively. To see if Jon would respond negatively.

To his surprise, Jon grabbed the back of his head and pulled it closer to his own, their lips mashing together, tongues curling against each other, fighting for dominance. They broke apart from each other and Robb pecked Jon's forehead affectionately.

"What took you so long?" Jon winked. Robb frowned at him.

"I don't—."

"I know you've been in love with me for years, Robb. I can see it in your eyes. And I love you, too. I've been waiting for this since that time I caught you in the shower."

"That was a good day."

"You're telling me? I still get shivers when I think about what I saw. You have quite the body, Stark." Robb chuckled and ran a soft hand down Jon's chest, wishing the armour wasn't in the way.

"This god damn armour. Ruins everything."

"Oh yeah, it only keeps you alive, nobody really needs it. Though I do agree, it is…dispensable." Jon purred, biting his lip.

"You want to…?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Jon smiled and felt himself being lifted up by Robb, his brother's strong arms carrying him inside. Jon was quite amazed that Robb could actually lift him. Jon wasn't light.

"You've been training hard." Jon remarked.

"Didn't you know? I'm a powerhouse now. I'm a perfect candidate for entertaining some of father's racier betrothal proposals." Robb laughed. Jon pouted slightly and raised an eyebrow.

"But don't worry, Jon. I'm not one of those men. That marry women for familial power. You know? I'm the type of men that fucks the guy he's been in love with for years. That would be you, Jon. So don't go thinking I'm about to dominate anyone but you."

They arrived at Robb's bedroom, where no woman in Westeros besides his family had been, but many wanted to be. And who would've thought that it was the bastard, Jon Snow who would be the lucky one to take the virginity of Robb Stark.

Robb threw Jon down on the bed, a hungry growl escaping from his lips.

Jon pressed a finger to Robb's mouth, stopping him from speaking.

"But, dear brother, who says you're going to dominate me?" Jon grinned, flipping them over so Jon was on top.

"I do." Robb challenged, flipping them again and straddling Jon's waist.

"Fuck, just do it, Robb." Jon said, pawing at Robb's clothed crotch, trying to pull out his manhood.

"You want this? You want my big, thick cock in your mouth?"

"Yes." Jon breathed, barely able to form words.

"You'll get it. Such a hot mouth it is." Robb kissed him again, before undressing them both completely.

Seeing Jon naked for the first time aroused Robb to no end. He had imagined it countless times, but nothing would prepare him for the real, first-hand sight.

"My god, you're beautiful, Jon." Robb commented, hands roaming all over his lover's body, his skin fiery with passion.

"Look who's talking." Jon shot back, arching his back at Robb's touch. His large hands were caressing his shoulders and his back whilst Robb's soft lips planted kisses across his neck.

"Robb." Jon moaned.

"Fuck, Jon."

*END OF FLASHBACK*

* * *

"Robb!" Arya called from down the hall.

Robb was lying with his eyes closed, his head leaning back on the wall and his hand buried in his pants, fisting his large cock with such a desire in his eyes that was reminiscent of his stolen hours with Jon. Quickly, he removed his hand from his pants and sat up, drawing his knees too his chest, wishing his erection would soften before his little sister ran in, as she always did.

"Robb!" She called again, this time barrelling into his bedroom, the door swinging open.

"Hey, little sister. What's going on?"

"Mother wants us to leave. All of us. Something needs doing in King's Landing. They haven't told me anything else."

"Okay…so why do you look so sad and angry?"

"They want to leave Jon behind."

"They what?"

"I heard father talking about an invasion. That the Lannisters are summoning us to King's Landing so an army can invade Winterfell!"

"So why are we going?"

"Mother is dead set on believing they're bluffing. That if we don't leave, the Lannisters will face us themselves and we're not ready for that yet. I say bring it, but they don't agree. They want to be cautious."

"I'm not going. I'll stay here with Jon."

Arya raised a brow.

"And why is that, Robb?" She smirked knowingly.

"He's my brother, Ar. I want to protect him. Father will protect you and the others. Jon needs me here."

"Of course he does." She winked and walked away.

Robb sighed. It turned out that the war was coming sooner than anyone predicted. He knew one thing, though, and that was that he would fight it to the very end alongside his soulmate. He thought of Jon with a smile. They'd be okay, he figured. They were in love. They _had_ to be okay.

* * *

**Author's Note: So this is my first Game of Thrones story, and I quite like what I've planned. Don't worry, there'll be some better smut in later chapters. This is just an introduction, so stick around for more racy scenes. Oh by the way, there'll be no Daenerys in this story. Sorry. Review! **


End file.
